


Luck

by RatFlavored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Depression, Historical, M/M, Post WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/pseuds/RatFlavored
Summary: Ludwig is trying to fix his country after the second world war. It's going to take a miracle, but luckily Alfred is there to help.





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and breathed some new life into it. I love Gerame so much. Enjoy.

He’d been working for months now. There were so many things that needed attention. There were so many people affected after the war. So many children without homes and men with missing limbs. The paperwork was overwhelming, on top of feeling the weight of his people suffering. 

Ludwig was so tired. It was almost like before, he was getting pushed to the limit with all of this. His cities were renamed when they went to the Soviets. They needed to rebuild the towns that were ran over by the tanks. 

The papers on his oak desk grew blurry in front of him. Ludwig leaned forward and let his head drop as his hands sunk into his slicked back hair. The stress of losing the war was making him ache. 

A hand fell on his shoulder and Ludwig looked up.

“Hey, don’t look so glum. It’s all gonna turn out okay in the end!” There was Alfred cheering him on again. Ludwig was not used to the man being a positive presence in his life. For some reason, Alfred decided that he needed to step in and help after the war, extending a hand after kicking him down. It was probably part of his hero complex, Ludwig decided. 

But he didn't need saving. He could do this on his own. If Gilbert saw him taking the extended hand of an enemy… “This isn’t a movie, Alfred,” he started with a sigh as he turned back to his desk, “Happy endings don’t just appear out of thin air.” 

“Yeah they do.” Alfred was quick to dispel his negativity. He flashed Ludwig a smile as warm as the evening sun pouring through his office window. It made him wonder how someone could be that confident in himself. “I got out of my depression, and you’re gonna get out of yours.” 

Depression? Ludwig’s shoulder tensed and Alfred removed his hand from him. It was hard to imagine Alfred in a depression. How could someone like him ever be in a slump? Although he had his doubts, it was a relief to have someone understand how he felt. 

Ludwig needed a miracle to get out of this financial situation. He didn’t have the confidence like Alfred, the optimism and gut feeling that everything was going to be okay. The government corruption had shaken him to his core. Ludwig shifted in his seat, careful not to move too sharply. His ribs still hurt from the last stand in Berlin. 

“It was luck that got your out of your depression,” Ludwig grumbled, slowly leaning back in his chair to take a small break from the massive amount of work in front of him. Even if he wasn’t showing it, he was glad that Alfred was there. He needed someone to stop by now and then to check on him, otherwise he’d run himself into the ground. 

“It was hard work,” Alfred bent over again to look at what Ludwig had finished, thumbing through some of the papers. Ludwig had a flash of uneasiness as another nation looked through his government paperwork, an incredibly intimate part of himself. That feeling dissipated when Alfred nodded and hummed in approval, “I’m here to help you through it.” Alfred’s tone was more serious, and although Ludwig didn’t trust him yet completely, a calm feeling settled over him. He could rely on Alfred. 

Right after defeating the villain, the hero offered the hand of friendship. That was something Ludwig hadn’t seen before. That was strength.

Ludwig admired that. 

He watched as Alfred glanced over to him. The man glanced away again quickly, perhaps startled to find that Ludwig had been staring at him. Alfred cleared his throat and stood up straight again. “Maybe there was a bit of luck to it.”

Ludwig kept looking at him, an eyebrow raised as he expected an explanation. 

“Got it from England. Magic. It rubs off on you.” Alfred added a slow smile to the end of the sentence and Ludwig narrowed his eyes in response. 

“Magic isn’t real.” 

“You know I’m just kidding, right?” Alfred poked the side of Ludwig’s cheek. “You’d be more handsome if you smiled more though. But that would take a magic spell, wouldn't it?” 

Ludwig moved his head away and fixed a glare on him. Was he seriously flirting with him at a time like this? He remained silent in reply, but of course Alfred didn’t sense the mood. 

The smile never left Alfred’s face, “Luck doesn’t come off with rubbing. You only get a bit of luck from a kiss.” 

Ludwig's glare remained intact. Alfred was bullshitting him about luck of course, but by the sheepish smile and the blush across the American’s face he wasn’t bullshitting about a kiss. 

Again, Ludwig answered with silence and went to the papers on his desk again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred slump in disappointment, and in turn Ludwig felt guilty. When everyone else had turned their back on him, Alfred was there whenever he needed. 

Alfred’s presence was a good luck charm in itself. Even through his negative outlook, Ludwig could tell that the man was going to help him in the end. Alfred was determined to succeed and exceed expectations in everything he did, like an unstoppable rocket. Maybe he could help Ludwig bounce back from depression and turn into something amazing as well. 

Even though Alfred had other things to worry about, namely the Soviets, here he was helping him pour over budgets, damage assessments, and financial reports. Although he suspected that Alfred had an extra motive of one-upping Ivan, he was still kind. 

Economic struggle got Ludwig pressured into two wars, and this was Alfred’s way of preventing that from happening again. They had the same agenda. 

Unlike other allies, Alfred didn’t distract him or hold him back. He was someone Ludwig felt he could rely on. 

He gave Alfred a second glance, this one definitely not as hard as the first. Alfred was…Inspiring. The last thing Ludwig wanted was for him to feel rejected. He respected the man, and that was turning into fondness. Maybe he could at least humor him, or maybe there was something to Alfred's luck after all. Maybe that charm was starting to work on him.

Ludwig stood and Alfred stepped back, assuming he was getting up to leave.

"Wanna go for a beer?"

"No," Ludwig's eyes dipped down to Alfred's lips.

He took Alfred's arm and brought him forward as he leaned in to bring their lips together. The room seemed much quieter, more relaxed now that they were close. The stress from before was melting away into something light and hopeful. A promise of future. Ludwig slowly pulled back.

A grin quickly spread across Alfred’s face, "Feelin' lucky yet?" he asked, voice low and playful.

For the first time in months, Ludwig genuinely smiled.


End file.
